


i'd be lying (if i said you're not the one)

by coola (seeschanelskies)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, can you believe gmkd actually went to switzerland, possible power imbalance, somewhat public sex, swiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeschanelskies/pseuds/coola
Summary: The thing about Kyle is he's kind of impossible to say no to.(A Switzerland fic.)





	i'd be lying (if i said you're not the one)

The thing about Kyle is he's kind of impossible to say no to. It's like, you want to say no because you were really looking forward to  _not_  getting dressed up for some top-floor place with its top-shelf liquor or you're still kind of hungry and those were your fries or he should really bring his own sweatpants  because he should have figured out by now that he's going to end up staying over at Willie’s place. Willie’s don’t even _fit him_ exactly right, a little short in the ankles, honestly, _what the fuck, Kyle_ -

But he looks at you with these ridiculously earnest eyes, and he smiles like he’s got you figured out, knows you better than you know yourself. He grabs your hand and whispers "Come on," right beside your ear, soft and low, and all of a sudden you're forgetting that you meant to say no. You're forgetting that you haven't seen him in months, that he hasn't even  _called_. Before you know it you're on your knees in the coatroom of the Dolder Grand with his dick in your mouth.  
  
That's the thing about Kyle.  
  
*  
  
The floor is hard against Willie's knees, and he's very aware that the carpet underneath his khakis is two-star Michelin carpet. That the empty hangers Kyle's head knocks into when he closes his eyes and sags back a little bit into the wall are uniform coatroom hangers. He's very aware that they are not the only people coming for their coats tonight, and that sooner or later, Will’s dad and his agent will wonder what’s taking so long. Basically, Willie decides, they're going to get arrested. He hasn't even checked into his hotel, came to this meeting straight off the plane, but he’s already on the verge of causing an international incident. His mom is going to kill him. Possibly more than once.   
  
Kyle's hand strokes up the back of his neck, up through his hair. Kyle’s hips shove forward slow and easy, cock pushing in deeper through Will's open lips. Kyle's thighs tense under Will's fingers, hard muscle flexing. Kyle makes this amazing choked off little sound in his throat when Willie tongues the slit.

Getting arrested is suddenly so far down on the list of things William is thinking about right now.

He digs his fingers into Kyle's skin, takes his dick deeper. It feels familiar in his mouth, the weight of it, the heat, the push of it past his lips. He palms his own hard- on through his pants, sucking hard and sloppy.   
  
Kyle's fingers twist in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling. Will slides off Kyle’s dick reluctantly, tongue dragging up the underside as he slips free. Kyle grunts, yanks him to his feet. He crowds William up against the closet wall, lips pressing hungrily against his neck, against his mouth. Will tries to catch his breath, hands clenching in Kyle's shirt, grabbing at his hair. His lips open for the hot slide of Kyle's tongue. He arches into Kyle, panting.   
  
"Missed you," Kyle breathes, his forehead tilting against Will's, his fingers stroking lightly along the curve of his jaw.

Willie freezes up a little, hard shock of anger burning through the haze of want because that's such a fucking joke. If Kyle  _missed him_   why didn't he  _call_? It's almost enough to make Willie push him away, but Kyle's hand is down the back of his pants, inside his boxers, palming at his ass, rubbing slowly, deliberately against his hole. William settles for biting down on Kyle's lip hard enough to make him hiss before Willie grinds up against Kyle, pushes back helplessly against his fingers. He doesn't quite manage to swallow his whimper all the way down.   
  
Kyle spins him around to face the wall, jerking his pants halfway down his thighs. His dick curves up against his stomach, so hard, leaking, and Kyle gives him a few pumps, just barely on the wrong side of too slow. Willie props his head against his bent forearm, leaning against the wall, every panting breath sounding incredibly loud in the quiet dark. Kyle's fingers tug at Will's balls, his teeth drag over his neck, fingers tugging at his collar until he can suck a red mark at the base of his neck, hidden.

 His cock presses hot and wet at Willie's back where he's pushed his shirt up, slides against his skin and his fingers rub, teasing, over his hole again and oh, christ- it's been forever, it's been way too long.

 "Do you have any-" Will starts to whisper, not especially proud of the way desperation tinges his voice.

 "Shh, yeah," Kyle says as he pulls a little tube of lube from the inside pocket of his coat, slicking his fingers. And honestly who carries lube around in their pocket when they're going to a fucking _dinner meeting_? If you're meeting with one of you players and their representatives, you bring some Montblancs, you don't bring  _condoms_. People just don't do that. The only reason to carry lube around with you is if you think you're getting laid.  
  
Willie turns his head to look behind him. "You planned this," he says, half accusing, half gasping as Kyle slides the first finger in.  
  
"Fuck yes, I planned it," Kyle says. His lips brush against William's ear, voice going low, sending a shiver up Will's spine. "I crossed the ocean for you," He smooths his hand up under Willie's shirt, up the curve of his arched back, pushing just a little. "For this. You bending over for me just like this." Will tries for a second to decide if he's offended or flattered. His cheeks feel hot, flushed, but his dick feels hotter, aching between his legs. Kyle grips a hard handful of Willie's ass, slides his hand over the swell of it possessively, and Willie’s head thunks forward into his arm where it's pressed against the wall, eyelids drooping as Kyle works in a second finger. He pushes back greedily when he adds a third.   
  
"Come on," Willie says, forgetting to whisper. "Come on. Come on."  
  
The thick head of Kyle’s dick is pressing up against his hole when Willie hears voices outside: "- and our head of fine dining, Chef Heiko Nieder, was just recently named Chef of the year. He is one of the most highly decorated chefs in Switzerland, and his contribution to The Restaurant has been -" Shit. Shitshitshit.   
  
They're so getting arrested. This is so, so bad. He grabs at his pants, pulling at them, half turning. "Ky-" he starts to whisper, panicked. Kyle claps a hand over his mouth, holds him still, pinning him up against the wall, dick still hard against his ass. He breathes "shhhhhh" into Willie's ear, just the barest breath of noise, and slides halfway in with a sudden slick, hard thrust. Will bites down on Kyle's hand, surprised, and forces himself quiet as Kyle works himself deeper in hard jolts. William's heart is pounding too fast, pulse thudding in his ears. His hand circles his dick, feeling the throb of it in his hand. Kyle's fingers dig into his chin a little, his body hot at William's back. He mouths at Willie's neck, nuzzling softly against Will's skin as he rocks in hard, rocks in just right, like he remembers, like he still knows exactly what Will needs.   
  
"- we also have several private party rooms available, although the waiting list is quite long. Parties of 16 or greater will be treated to an exclusive tasting plate, crafted by Chef Nieder specifically for your party."  
  
Willie swallows a gasp, sucks on Kyle's fingers to keep his mouth full, to keep the sounds inside. His dick nudges into his hand with the hard push of Kyle's hips behind him, the deep press of Kyle's cock inside. The slick sound of Kyle moving in him feels like it's echoing in the closet, the quiet huff of Kyle's breath against Willie’s neck sounds like a shout, like there's no way the people outside won't hear it. All it would take is one person hearing them. Or one person asking for their coat. All it would take is the turn of a doorknob. They've taken little chances before, a kiss in an empty hallway, a quick handjob in an equipment closet when they were both down with the Marlies, a lifetime ago, but Kyle's always been careful before. Cautious. They've never taken this kind of risk.   
  
Kyle doesn't really seem to notice, to care. The hard pump of his hips is quiet but not really careful, not stopping when the voices get closer, louder outside. He nuzzles against Will's hair, sucks at his shoulder. His hand on Willie's belly, fingers spread possessively over his abs, pulls him closer, tight to his chest as he fucks in and in and in. Wille leans back into him, into it, his head sagging backward onto his shoulder. He feels heavy and hot, right on the edge, his hand jacking frantically at his dick as Kyle speeds up. Willie closes his eyes, teeth gritting together to keep from making a sound as he comes in long pulses, coating his hand. He slumps forward a little into the wall, trying to hold his trembling body up as Kyle's fingers tighten, digging into his stomach. As he bites down on Willie's shoulder, a barely audible groan muffled by his skin as he dicks in deep and tenses, coming.

"-you'll follow me to our other restaurant, Saltz, it may provide more flexibility in terms of scheduling-"  
  
The two of them freeze, Kyle still deep inside, his fingers stroking softly over William's skin underneath his shirt, over his abs, over the sharp point of his hip. They listen to the voices get softer, to the footsteps outside fading. When it's just the too loud sound of the two of them breathing, Kyle presses a kiss to the back of Will's neck and eases out. His fingers stroke softly over William’s hole, slick, and Willie shudders.

Kyle laughs softly, licking over the bite he left on Willie's shoulder, nuzzling his chin, his cheekbone against Willie's neck before he steps back. Willie snorts, pulling up his pants, grimacing at the sticky mess on his hand, in his underwear. Kyle ties off the condom and hides it in a wad of coat tickets before stuffing it in a trashcan. But he's back quick, crowding back into Willie's space. He leans into Will until his shoulder blades bump against the closet wall, leans in to kiss him gently, lipping softly at William's mouth, teasing little tastes that slowly turn into a long, breathless slide of tongues.   
  
"I'm in room 726," Kyle murmurs, his fingers tugging at Willie's belt loops. "Come over tonight." He leans in close, just a breath away from kissing. "I want to hear you moan," he says, voice going rough, on the edge of a growl. He noses Will's cheek, teeth nipping at his jaw.  
  
Will's eyes close, want shuddering through him. But it's been almost _four fucking months_ and all he's got is a handful of text messages that sure don't make it seem like Kyle gave him a second thought. He frowns at Kyle. "You didn't even call," he says.  
  
Kyle sucks hard on Willie's collarbone for just a second, trails his tongue up the side of Willie's neck, before he looks up. He cocks his head and smiles, lips parting as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Willie watches him press a couple buttons with his eyes narrowed, and then his own phone is vibrating. Willie rolls his eyes.   
  
"Aren't you going to get that?" Kyle asks innocently, lifting his chin in Willie’s direction.  
  
Willie digs the phone out of his pocket and picks up the call, shaking his head.  
  
"Come to my room tonight," Kyle says into the phone. He's staring at William, just looking at him the way he does sometimes, like he's so, so focused. Like, almost too focused. Like you're the only person in the world, the only thing he's noticing. And he's noticing every single thing about you. Willie feels his skin prickle under that look, feels a deep down twist of heat.   
  
"One of these days I'm going to say no to you," Will mutters.  
  
"But not today," Kyle says, smiling wide, so fucking sure of himself, of Willie. His eyes are crinkled up a little in the corners, and his hair is still messy from Will's hands, and Willie smiles helplessly back.   
  
No, not today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As this is about a player and a GM, there is an unspoken power imbalance but tbh, Kyle is wound so tightly around Willie's finger it's absurd. 
> 
> is the title from modern masterpiece "or nah"? absolutely. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
